The End of a Fantasy
by hopelessromantic777
Summary: Quistis holds a dark secret and Rinoa is having problems controlling her sorceress' possesion. My first Fanfic... reuploaded, hope fully fixed this time. lol


The End of a Fantasy  
  
A cold, dead feeling came over Balamb garden, the students became quiet, as a ghost-like Rinoa moved slowly across the dorm hallway. She looked pale with a strange aura glowing around her, one Squall had remembered to well for comfort. He ran down the hall from his dorm and tried to touch Rinoa, but all in vain as his body was flung across the room like a rag-doll, repelled from her.  
  
A slight stinging sensation was lodged across his ribs as he stood up, gasping heavily. He watched carefully as she continued towards the inner garden, everything seeming in a nightmare state now. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, wishing it would go away, and all to his surprise when he opened them that Seifer was standing before him.  
  
"You're pretty pathetic, you know. Letting a lady get the best of you," the words came out without compassion and in a mocking tone Squall had expected from his old rival, "You know there's only one way to stop this before she turns again." Squall looked up to match eyes with Seifer, "I can still save her from the sorceress' grip, I have to find a way." Seifer looked away still wondering how Squall could be such a numbskull, "True words of a hero. unfortunately, they aren't the ones we need right now. You know as well as I do she can't be saved, nor will she ever be normal again. It's life my friend. Accept it." The final words echoed through Squall's mind. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he began to open his mouth to argue with Seifer some more as a scream shattered the silence.  
  
Squall and Seifer bolted down the hall to find Rinoa's path leading to the elevator, a trail of bodies repelled away marked her every step. Squall and Seifer jumped into the elevator and shot upward to the second floor. The doors opened quickly and at the end of the hallway were Zell, Irvine, and Selphie attempting to fight something Squall and Seifer couldn't see blocked off by the wall. Zell ran forward fists blazing and was shot backwards, three large spikes of ice hurled through his chest and head. Irvine in a blind rage began firing off shots as fast as he could, but was soon silenced as a bolt of fire shot towards him, leaving nothing but bones.  
  
Squall and Seifer ran to the end of the hallway and stood on either side of Selphie. She had tears running down her face and her arm had a deep gash running across the shoulder blade. Squall looked forward to see what could have possibly done this, only to find Ultimecia in all of her glory. Rage built up in Squall, his friends had died so easily against her stupid greed for world domination. He turned to look to Seifer, who surprisingly, was bent down over Zell. "Chicken-was was actually okay sometimes man." a phrase Squall never expected to hear from Seifer.  
  
"Time to die bitch!" Seifer screamed as he ran towards her gunblade in striking position. Quickly Ultimecia dodged to the left as Seifer ran by. She threw out a hand in his direction and small particles of electricity formed at her fingertips. Squall saw his time to strike was now and climbed up an escape ladder nearby. In a split-second a blinding flash struck the corridor and Seifer lay dead behind Ultimecia. A cruel smile spread across her lips, "So many insolent Seeds."  
  
She turned back around to see Selphie standing there, gripping her weapon tightly to brace herself for the final blow that would inevitably get her too. Ultimecia looked around wildly for Squall knowing he had been there before. Squall jumped off the escape ladder and came in behind Ultimecia. With a quick thrust his gunblade went through her midsection and came out the other side. Looking around he saw Seifer's, Zell's and Irvine's dead bodies he felt the rage explode inside of him as he pulled the trigger with almost a smile on his face. Ultimecia blasted across the room and through the wall that separated the classroom from the hall.  
  
Squall looked inside expecting to find Ultimecia's body, but only to see Rinoa, lying in a pool of blood. In all of the excitement, Squall had forgotten that Rinoa was still running around possessed. He jumped over the rubble and lifted her up in his arms. Her body was limp, and she was cold. Squall lifted her body slightly, his subconscious refused to believe she was dead. Tears began to pour down his cheeks uncontrollably; a shudder spreading over him.  
  
His shudder was soon stopped though by a laugh followed by several claps of Quistis' hands. He turned to her puzzled by everything, "What's going on?" Quistis looked back at him in eyes that didn't seem her own, "Do you honestly think Rinoa was controlled by Ultimecia after you destroyed her. tsk, tsk. Afraid not Squall. You were expecting Rinoa to be possessed so I merely used my power to summon a lesser sorceress form inside of her, resembling myself. The fact that you killed her just added to my already wonderful plan." She took a step forward and continued, "Nothing will stop me now; you are mine Squall, You will be my knight." Squall stared at his old instructor with pure hatred in his eyes, "What. What are you?" The words came out trembled but understandable. "I am Quistis Trepe, or maybe I'm Ultimecia. Do you believe your eyes Squall? Who am I? I can be anyone you want Squall, maybe Selphie even." She laughed quietly to herself. Squall stood up and readied his gunblade, "You can possess anyone but I will still hate you eternally for this Ultimecia, I will never be your knight." "Don't tell me you're going to turn on me now too, the way you betrayed Rinoa. You killed her Squall not I." Quistis said challengingly back.  
  
Squall felt his face wet with tears now, "It was you! I killed you not her!" He screamed the words with a confusion that befuddled him. "Come now Squall, had you killed me, I would not be here. I found my way into this world yet again through a power more destructive than my own. Love. Quistis truly did love you Squall, and in fact tried to tell you many times. but no, you threw her emotions aside every single time. In the end she let her emotions go dormant because of Rinoa. She soon found she couldn't take it though, she wanted revenge, revenge for Rinoa stealing you away. So, fueled by her love and hatred for Rinoa I was able to come back full force inside of Quistis here." Squall's head spun wildly, these new events had confused him beyond all before. He lifted his head and with his sleeve wiped his eyes, "I can't let you do this again." He leapt forward and struck again and again which she repelled aside with ease. Exhaustion flooded him and he fell forward to his knees. A chain whip wrapped around his throat. She pulled it upward for Squall's submission and placed a boot on his back, "You can't win, Squall, just enjoy having a friend as your master." She laughed evilly. Suddenly Squall and Quistis both heard "Slot!" shouted behind them.  
  
Quistis turned with a sneer on her face to see Selphie behind her performing a limit break. Selphie then shouted Ultima, and cast her weapon at Quistis, designating her target. Squall quickly rolled out of the way as a dark mass appeared on top of Quistis and her each molecule of her body was ripped apart. A deafening scream could be heard as Quistis exploded, blood flying everywhere. Then as fast as it had come the dark mass faded. Selphie ran over to Squall and helped him up, hobbling out the door. Selphie set Squall down and went to fetch Doctor Kadowadi.  
  
He sat there looking up at the ceiling trying to remember the days when he was at the orphanage, for it just now occurred to him the after blast of the Ultima spell had thrown a lot of debris into his chest. He pressed one finger against a red spot on his shirt. He looked at it as though he had never seen it before; it shined in the light and almost mocked him in his final moments. Slowly he picked himself up and crawled over where Rinoa lay. He kissed her forehead and then let himself fall beside her. He opened his mouth to speak but the words came out with a cough of blood he knew he was going to die soon now, "I promised," he said weakly as he closed his eyes for the last time.  
  
Note to readers: I realize that in FF8 people do not die in battles but get knocked out, my intention for the characters dying was based on a cinematic, such as when Squall gets the ice spear shoved through him. Thanks, ( 


End file.
